custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant V2
Tyrant V2 is a homicidal robot out for revenge after being knocked into the silver sea by Lhikan and his team of toa . History Pre-V2 Tyrant was the ruler of a small island where his subjects lived in mortal fear of him. He aided the Dark Hunters in the conquest of Metru Nui, but never considered himself a true Dark Hunter . After being betrayed by his comrades and beaten to a pulp by a team of toa, he was thrown into the protodermis sea he sank to the bottom and presumably died. Return from apparent death While others think of him as dead, he sank to the bottom of the sea and his organic parts were destroyed. However his consioucness was preserved and he resurfaced as a metallic skeleton frame, barely recognisable as a living being. (Although strictly speaking, he isn't alive, since he's a robot.) However he reawakened too late and all the beings in the Matoran Universe had already relocated to Spherus Magna . Quest for venegance He remains in the robot , drifting from one location to another. When he arrived at Odina and discovered that The Shadowed One was gone, he began salvaging Rahkshi armor and installing them on his body. Soon he became a robotic titan and sank the island completely by performing a super charged nova blast. Then he punched a hole through the armor of the Great Spirit Robot, with slight difficulty, and slinked into Spherus Magna without anyone noticing. After a few days of scouting he located the Dark Hunters that deserted him and killed them all. He is still searching for The Shadowed One up to this day. On the way he challenged various beings such as a tribe of Bone Hunters, a squad of Glatorians, half a dozen Vorox, a Sand bat and a pack of Iron wolves. He lives on, but that cannot be said for those he fought. Personality and Traits Tyrant V2 is cruel and brutal in combat, never letting his opponents escape or recover. He feels no emotion other than rage and vengfulness, although at times he could feel satisfaction. He is physically imposing with a wild and angry attitude to follow, and is also said to be very rude and he is often heard cussing. Abilities and Equipment He retains all his abilities from before his transformation, including absorbtion of heat, heat manipulation and levatation using heated air. He is also unnaturally strong, being able to rip apart protosteel blast walls with relative ease, and punch through the armor of the Great Spirit Robot with slight strain. He has ridiculously tough armor which allows him to be able to survive multiple nova blasts without much damage. He does not feel pain or fatigue, which in theory allows him to fight forever, although it usually doesn't take that long. He can also summon a Gukko bird made of molten protodermis to aid him in battle or serve as a scout. That Gukko is invincible to all attacks, the only way to get rid of it is for it to have appeared for over twelve hours. Tyrant V2 is impervious against all the kraata abilities, and can absorb elemental attacks and convert the into zamor launcher spheres. He could fire explosive spikes out of his knee armor, which regenerate over time. He could fire a very powerful heat beam from his mouth, and his tusks can tear through any substance. He could also use a kanohi's power by letting it in contact with his body. He already has two Arthrons which makes him virtually impervious to ranged attacks (As if his armor isn't enough), and a Kiril, which allows him to self-repair because he is made of pure metallic protodermis. In conjuction of his ridiculously overpowered abilities Tyrant V2 weilds a crusher blade that can launch bolts of crystalized protodermis, and a tri-current blaster that can fire elemental zamor launcher spheres created by absorbing elemental attacks. Trivia Tyrant V2 was built by Cornelia Tang (Me >u<) as a birthday present to her brother. In the original design V2 had dual battle staffs instead of a blaster and a sword. Category:RobotsCategory:Characters